Wicked
by weranwithwolves
Summary: Edward lives in a foster home, he's bullied and doesn't have any friends. But what Edward doesn't know is that he's a warlock. What happens when the Cullen's move to town and Edwards powers start making an appearance? Rated M
1. Welcome to Hell

**Hey, guys. This is my second story I've written on here and I hope you like it.**

**I don't own anything!**

Chapter 1

_Welcome to Hell_

"_Mommy? Will you read me a story?" I asked as my mother tucked me into bed._

"_Of Course, Darling," my mother smiled at me as she got up to pick one._

_She came back and sat on my bed, I wriggled over and cuddled into her side. She opened the book and began to read, "Once upon a time, in a castle far, far away a princess was imprisoned by an evil witch. The castle was guarded by a giant, red dragon with huge, sharp claws and fire for breath…"_

"_Ahhhhhhh!" I shot up in bed, startled. I could hear crashes from downstairs and screaming._

"_Elizabeth! No, please don't hurt her, it's me you want, please leave my wife alone," I heard my father plead._

_Terrified, I made my way out of bed and towards my bedroom door, I opened it a crack and peered out. There was no one on the landing so I opened my door wider and tip toed out and towards the stairs. I could hear my mother crying and my father pleading, desperation in his voice. I got to the top of the stairs and peered through the railings. _

_A man in a dark coat held my mother with a knife to her throat, he was saying something to my father._

"_I told you I'd find you, Anthony. Told you I'd make you pay," he sneered._

_Through my mother's tears she noticed me at the stop of the stairs, her eyes widened in fear as she tried to shake her head at me, urging me to go and hide, but the man in the dark coat pushed the knife harder into her throat forcing her to still. She started to sob harder. _

"_Eros, Please. Just let my wife go," my father pleads, reaching his hand out._

_The man, Eros, laughs darkly, "I don't think so, Anthony," he sneers before cutting my mother's throat and dropping her body to the floor._

"_No!" My father cries running to my mother, she's still alive, I can hear her choking on her own blood._

"_I'm so sorry, Liz. So sorry," my father says, crying into my mother's hair. I watch the light go out in her eyes._

_My eyes are wide, terrified and I cry out as my mothers body slumps to the floor._

_My father and the man look up at me as I cry out, my father looks terrified as he sees me sitting on the stairs, but Eros looks delighted._

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Eros asks looking at me evilly. "Anthony, you never said you had a son."_

_Eros starts making his way towards the stairs but my father pushes him out the way with blue, sparkling light. He goes flying through the air and hits the wall with a bang. _

_My father runs to me and scoops me up; I wrap my arms and legs around him and bury my face into his neck as he holds me tight. _

"_Daddy, what's going on?" I cry._

"_Shh, it's okay Edward," my father says, trying to sooth me. He sets me down on my bed, grabs a hoodie from my closet and my slippers from the floor and shove them on me. "You need to get out of here," my father says desperately. _

_I can here Eros climbing the stairs, I cling to my father, "Daddy," I sob._

_My father flicks his wrist and my bedroom door slams shut, "you have to go," my father says while opening my window, "I'll come find you, I promise."_

_He picks me up and sets me on my windowsill, we can here Eros outside the door. "Wait," I say pointing to the picture of all three of us together, my father grabs it off my nightstand and tucks it inside my hoodie._

"_Be safe, Edward. I love you; I'll come find you," my father says, hugging me and pushing me out the window and onto the roof._

"_Aren't you coming with me Daddy?" I say with tears streaking my face._

"_I can't son, I need to make sure you get away okay. Then I'll come and find you."_

"_You promise?" I ask._

_He hugs me one more time, "I promise. Now run Edward, run."_

_I climb down and turn, "Love you too, Daddy," I say, sniffling before shuffling to the edge of the roof. I look over the edge, unsure how to get down. Then I feel my body lifting, I look back and my father, his hand is raised towards me with blue sparks circling his hand._

_He lifts me off the roof and sets me gently on the ground. As I look back, I hear a bang and Eros appears behind my father._

"_Daddy!" I scream._

_My father turns and blue sparks shoot from his hands again. I run, like my father told me to, I turn once more and see the house I used to feel safe in surrounded with blue and red sparks. _

"Edward! Get up you lazy shit!" I shot up in bed like a bullet, startled.

"What the fuck's wrong with you? Such a fucking freak," the boy muttered walking out the room.

I rubbed my face from sleep and sweat from the nightmare. That was the night my parents were killed. Murdered. I watched my mother die, and left my father to die alone with that bastard.

He promised he'd come find me, but that was 11 years ago, I've given up hope on him being alive.

I rubbed my face again and looked at the clock, shit, it's already 8 I'm going to be late for school. I jumped out of bed, no time for a shower, shove on the first tidy clothes I find, quickly brush my teeth, grab my bag and run for the door.

I try walking quickly to school but the ice on the pavements prevents me from walking a few steps without nearly falling over. Crap, I'm definitely late.

As the school comes into view around the corner, I can see the parking lot is deserted and decide to chance it and run on the slippery ice. I'm just getting to the front doors when I slip, I fell my heart jump in my chest as I realise I'm going down, but then I fell two arms wrap around my waist, stopping me from falling on my ass.

I look up and see the most beautiful boy I have ever seen, I can't help but stare into his golden coloured eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" I snap out of my daydreaming as the beautiful boy speaks. I blush as I realise I'd be staring at him for God knows how long.

"Um.. Yeah, uh.. thanks," I mumble straightening out of his arms.

"No problem," the boy smiles, showing off his dimples.

I gave a small smile in return, "So, uh… are you new?" _Of course he's new, you've never seen him before and this is a pretty small fucking town. Everyone knows everyone here._

"Yeah, just moved here last week, this is our first day."

"Our?" I ask confused.

"Oh, my siblings and I, there's Emmet, Alice and Rosalie. We're all Seniors, are you? Maybe we're in some of the same classes."

"Um… No, I'm a Junior. Wait, you're all the same age? Are you like quadruplets or something?"

He laughed, _great, I sound like a complete dick._

"No, Emmet and Rosalie are 18, Alice and I are 17. We're all adopted."

"Oh_, _I see."

"Well, I've gotta find my way to class, I'm already half hour late, I'll see you around..."

"Edward."

"Edward," he repeat's, "I'm Jasper," he smiles before walking off.

I stare after him; wait. Did he say half hour late? Shit!

I run to class, trying to think up an excuse as to why I'm late, I push the door open gasping as everyone in the class stare's at me.

"Mr Mason," Mr Gilbert frowned. "How are you so late to my lesson?"

"I... Um... I, I had to show the knew kid to his class, sorry I'm late sir." I stutter out, making my way to my seat and keeping my head low. Other students giggle as I walk past, clearly finding my embarrassment funny. Fuck them.

"The new kid?" Mr Gilbert asks suspicious.

"Yeah, Jasper he said his name was," I reply while taking my seat.

"Very well then, I'll let you off this time Mr Mason, as I am aware of our school having some knew students, just make sure it doesn't happen again," he said sternly.

I nodded, slouched in my seat and ignored him for the rest of the lesson; too busy day dreaming about Jasper and his golden eyes and his dimples when he smiled.

I continued to do this in the rest of my lessons and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I bought my lunch and proceeded to my table where I sit everyday, alone.

I place my tray on the table, sat and picked at my pizza. I hate lunch; it just reminds me everyday that I'm a freak with no friends. Every one else is sitting, enjoying their lunch and having a laugh with their friends and I'm sitting her alone. I really fucking hate lunch.

I hear a clang of a tray being placed on a table; my table. I look up and I'm met with those gorgeous golden eyes again; Jasper.

"Hey, Edward. Do you mind if we sit with you?" Jasper asked while motioning to his siblings. "Or are you saving these?"

I opened my mouth, shocked. He wanted to sit with me? By now he would've heard from the rest of the school what a freak I am. I realise I'm still staring.

"Uh... Yeah, sure. You can sit here," I mumble out embarrassed.

"Thanks," he beams while him and his siblings sit down. "This is Emmet, Alice and Rosalie." He says pointing to each one. Emmet is huge, you can see his muscles bulging out of his shirt, and he's got brown curly hair with the same golden eyes as Jasper. Alice is the complete opposite of Emmet. She's tiny, with spiky black hair and again the same golden eyes. Rosalie is tall, and very slim, with long blonde hair that goes down to her mid back, she also has golden eyes but hers are icy and her face is rigid, like she doesn't want to be here.

"And guys, this is Edward," he says smiling. _Does he ever stop smiling?_

"Hey," they smile at me, except Rosalie. _Does __**she **__ever smile?_

I manage to mumble out a shy, "hi," but that seems to be all I can manage.

It's silent for a while, but then Alice seems to find something to say and boy, she can talk. I don't think she ever took a breath. She talked about her classes, some new students she met and how she wants to go shopping. And before I knew it, lunch was over and time for another lesson.

As the bell rang, we grabbed our stuff and got up to leave.

"Edward," I heard someone say, I turned and saw Jasper walking towards me. "Thanks for letting us sit by you today."

"It was no problem, you can sit by me again tomorrow if you like," I say shyly. _What am I saying, he's not going to want to sit my me again, I didn't say a word to them._

"Sure, that'd be great, thanks Edward!" He beamed before rushing off to his class.

_Wow._

My last classes flew by and soon, it was the end of the day. I packed my stuff and left the school. Walking back to the home, I took my time. I didn't want to go back there, where all the boys bully me, make fun of me.

I reached the front doors to the home quicker than I would have liked, I made my way up the steps and opened the door. _Welcome to hell._


	2. Too Good To Be True

**Hey, second chapter is here.**  
><strong>Thanks everyone for all the reviews, much appreciated :D<strong>  
><strong>And sorry everyone for editing chapter one slightly, every thing's back on track though. <strong>

**So, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Too Good To Be True

Walking into the Home I try to be as quiet as I can, I don't want to alert Mike and Tyler that I'm home, they'd just come running out and start bullying me. I make my way up the stairs avoiding the steps that make an awful creaking sound, across the landing and towards my bedroom door. I push the door open softly but freeze when I see who's sitting on my bed, Mike and Tyler.

"Hi, Eddie," they sneer at me, "did you have a fun day at school?"

"Jus-Just leave me alone guys," I say nervously.

"Why? What's wrong Eddie? Scared?" The boys laugh.

I turn to leave but they pull me back by my collar.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mike growls in my ear, "the fun's just beginning."

They boys laugh as they shove me into the room; I lose my footing and hit the floor with a thump.

"Fucking kid, can't even stay on his feet," Tyler says while looking at me in disgust.

I try to get back up again but Mike kicks me in my ribs making me fall to the floor again.

"C'mon Eddie, stand up!" Mike shouts at me while kicking me again.

_You're fucking kicking me, you dick!_

I move to get up again and thankfully Mike lets me, I make it to my feet and turn the face Tyler and Mike.

"Now this is going to be fun," Tyler sneers while he pulls his fist back and punches me in my cheek. My face whips to the side and I fall back against the wall.

_I should be used to this,_ I think while holding my now bleeding cheek.

Mike moves forward this time and grabs me by the front of my shirt, pulls his fist back and punches me in the lip. I grunt in pain and squeeze my eyes shut, hoping they'll get bored and leave.

Mike pushes me back against the wall, "c'mon, fight back!" He growls at me and punching me in the gut. I double over but Tyler pulls my head up by my hair and delivers another punch to my face, I cry out as his punch lands on my already split cheek.

They both come at me with their fists raised, ready to deliver another punch to my body. I bring my hands up, shielding my face. I hear a crash and look up; Mike and Tyler are on the opposite side on the room lying on the floor. The two boys look up at me terrified,_ what did I do? _They scramble to their feet and rush out my bedroom door.

_What the hell just happened?_

I lower my hands and wince in pain; I make my way to the bathroom and inspect my bloody face. My lip is swollen and split and so is my cheek, both oozing blood. I grab a little towel, dampen it and bring it to my face. I lift my shirt up to inspect my chest; it's red from their punches and kicks and no doubt will be bruised tomorrow.

Wiping all the blood from my face, I jump in the shower. The water stings my face at first but I soon get use to it, the warm water relaxes my muscles and makes me feel much better. After washing my hair and body I jump out, wrap a towel around my waist and make my way back to my room. I put on some sweats and a clean shirt and get started on my homework.

I try to concentrate on my Spanish but I can't get Jasper out of my head, his eyes and oh, those dimples; I could just lick them.

I've known I'm gay for a while, I've never been attracted to girls, they just don't do it for me. But guys on the other hand, ugh. It was hard at first, especially during gym class. Watching hot, sweating guys running around, I had a constant boner. But, not anymore. I've gotten over the attraction to all the males at Forks High, they're all pricks. But now with Jasper at Forks High, God help me.

Taking my mind off Jasper, I force myself to finish the Spanish homework that's got to be completed. Once that's done I start my English Lit essay before calling it a night. My body is aching from the beating it got off Mike and Tyler so I get ready for bed, actually excited for school tomorrow, just at the possibility of talking to Jasper again.

_I hope he sits my me again for lunch, hopefully I'll manage a conversation this time_, I sigh while getting into bed, and I'm soon out like a light.

I'm awoken by the sound of my alarm going off; thankfully I remembered to set it before I went to bed. Rubbing my face from sleep, I get up and jump in the shower. I rub my morning wood, thinking of Jaspers eyes, I soon picture those eyes looking up at me while his beautiful mouth is wrapped around my cock. I come in no time and start washing my body.

I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist; looking in the mirror I inspect my face to see the damage. My cheek is cut and bruised and my lip is split and swollen. Glancing down at my chest, I was right, my side and stomach are covered in huge, purple bruises.

_They're going to hurt for a while_, I groan.

I quickly clean my teeth and leave the bathroom and make my way back to my room. I put on some jeans, a nice shirt and grab a pair of socks. Towel drying my hair, I don't bother doing anything else to it; it'll just do what it likes anyway. I put on my socks, shove my feet into my shoes and grab my bag.

I make my way downstairs and decide on toast for breakfast. Having time for it this morning, I pop the bread in the toaster and wait. Other kids walk in and out grabbing breast fast bars or making themselves a bowl of cereal. My toast pops just as Mike and Tyler walk in. I stiffen but continue to butter my toast.

Mike and Tyler also freeze when they see my, they visibly gulp, rush past me, grab a breakfast bar each and rush out the door.

_Are they scared of me? _I wonder._ I still don't understand what happened last night._

I shrug, pick up my now buttered toast and leave, making my way to school. It's not as icy today, so I don't have to worry about falling on my ass. My balance isn't the best.

I make it to school just as I finish my toast and make my way to my first class. I'm early but sit down anyway and pull out my stuff. I start day dreaming about Jasper again and before I know it, Mr Gilberts walking through the door ready to start the lesson.

I concentrate in my classes today and take notes, deciding not to daydream about Jasper and to actually listen. The beginning of the day drags and I get more and more anxious the closer to lunch it gets. Finally, the bell rings, I pack my stuff and rush to the lunch hall. While in the queue I search the room for Jasper but can't see him anywhere.

_What am I thinking? He's not going to want to sit by me again. He's probably made friends with someone else and has heard how much of a freak I am._

I pay for my lunch and make my way to my usual empty table. I sit and pick at my sandwich chastising myself for even thinking Jasper would want to be my friend.

I sigh and take a bite of my sandwich, _I fucking hate lunch._

I hear the bang of trays hitting the table and look up; it's Jasper and his siblings. Sitting by me!

"Sorry we're a bit late. The Coach kept Emmet behind," he smiles apologetically. Then frowns as he notices my face. "What happened?" he asks concerned.

I swallow my sandwich, "uh… no, it's okay," I smile back. _He's sitting by me! _I do a happy dance in my head. "And, it's nothing just Mike and Tyler thought they'd have some fun with me," I say bitterly while brushing off Jaspers concern.

Jaspers frown deepens.

"Don't worry about it, honestly." I say trying to convince him that everything's fine.

I turn to Emmet; _time to make conversation._

"Why'd the Coach keep you behind?" I ask, hoping I'm not being rude and trying to change the conversation.

"He was practically begging me to be on the football team," boasts Emmet. "But, I said no, he wasn't too happy about that," he laughs.

"You said no? You must be awesome if the Coach was begging."

"I am pretty damn awesome, and not just at football if you get what I mean," Emmet winks at me and I blush,_ he's not talking about sex, right?_

Rosalie slaps him across the head, "ow," he mumbles while rubbing his head.

"Sure, I like football but I'm not interested in playing for a school team," Emmet explains and shrugs. "Besides I gotta focus on my grades this year, graduating n'all."

I nod understanding and go back to eating my sandwich. I hadn't noticed while I'd been talking to Emmet, but Alice and Jasper were whispering to each other heatedly across the table. I look at them and they immediately stop talking. I frown confused and Jasper just smiles at me. Alice soon starts up a conversation with Rosalie about shopping.

_Were they talking about me? If not, why stop as soon as I notice them? Maybe they realise how much of a freak I am after hearing that Mike and Tyler beat me up and don't want to be friends anymore._

I lower my head and continue to eat my sandwich;_ I knew it was too good to be true._

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you guys think? Any good?<strong>

**Review and let me know :)**


	3. Can Only Hope

**Hey guys, here's chapter 3. Sorry it's taken so long for me to post. I've got exams this week :/**  
><strong>Hopefully, after this week I'll have the next chapter up asap :)<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy! <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_Can Only Hope_

_Jasper_

From the moment I saw Edward I thought he was beautiful, when I caught him from falling, I wrapped my arms around his waist; he was so warm. And when he stuttered out his thank you, it was adorable how he was so shy.

When I saw him sitting by himself that same day, he was so sad, I could feel it. I made my siblings and I go over and sit by him, he was shocked at first that someone was actually sitting by him then he immediately went shy and didn't say a word after stuttering out a small "hi." I didn't mind, Alice kept a conversation going constantly, I was just happy being close to him.

Lunch went by too quickly for me; I rushed after Edward as he left to make his way to his next class. I asked if we could sit by him again tomorrow. He happily agreed.

He was all I could think about for the rest of the day, his cute little smile and how shy he seemed to get. I couldn't wait for lunch again the next day.

When I saw him sitting at his usual table, I could feel his disappointment and anger at himself, I didn't understand why. My siblings and I were late to lunch due to the Coach keeping Emmet behind. As soon as we arrived though, Edward was happy, the disappointment and hate from before disappeared. _Was he that happy to see me? I hope so. _

Then I saw his face, his cheek was split and bruised and his lip was cut and swollen. I was so angry at whoever did that to him, _bastards_, how would they like getting the beat shit out of them, by a vampire too. How I wish I could just kiss those lips and that cheek better.

When I found out it was Mike and Tyler, I was even more pissed. I had heard of what bullies they were and was angered that they'd done this to Edward. _When had it happened? After school? Before one of his classes? I should have been there._

He quickly changed the subject though and started talking to Emmet. That's when Alice started whispering to me.

"Jasper, there's something different about Edward, he's not human," Alice whispered to me. I looked at her and frowned.

"What are you talking about Alice? If he's not human, what is he then?"

"I don't know, it's strange. I can't see his future, though he doesn't smell like a dog, he isn't stupidly huge like Emmet and doesn't feel like a space heater, so werewolf's out. Defiantly not a vampire, for obvious reasons. The thing is, I don't think he knows he's not human."

"Well, if he's not a vamp, or a werewolf then what the hell is he?" I ask incredulously.

"I honestly have no idea, we'll ask Carlisle tonight."

I'm about to agree when I feel eyes on me, I look up and see Edward staring at us, I smile at him though he frowns in confusion. Obviously wondering what Alice and I were whispering about.

Alice soon spikes up a conversation with Rose about shopping, I watch Edward as he drops his head and eats his food. His emotions are sad again and I wonder if it's my fault. _Maybe he heard what we were saying? But why would he be upset about that? I'd be angry is someone accused me of being non-human, y'know if I was human that is._

The bell rings signaling the end of lunch, we all move to grab our bags and leave, though Edwards up in a flash and making his way towards the hall doors. I quickly grab my bag and rush after him.

"Edward, wait up!" I call after him, though he doesn't slow or show any signs of stopping.

I frown and quicken my pace, though trying not to look suspicious, and push through the crowds of people. This being a small school, the crowd doesn't last long and soon the hallways are mostly clear.

"Edward," I say catching up to him and grabbing his arm.

He shoves me off, "I'm late for class, Jasper," he says before walking away faster.

He leaves the building, heading to one of the demountables, we're out of sight from everyone now and I grab Edward's arm again.

"I said I was late, now leave me alone," Edward says angrily while shoving my hand off once again.

"Edward, calm down. What's the matter?" I ask confused. He couldn't have heard Alice and I talking.

"I know you were talking about me, Jasper. I'm not stupid," he replies bitterly.

"What? We weren't talking about you Edward, why would you think that?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me Jasper. You've obviously know how much of a freak I am, how I don't have any friends, how I'm bullied nearly everyday, it's obvious you've realised and don't want to sit with me anymore," he tells me angrily.

"Edward, I don't think you're a freak at all. None of my siblings do," I say honestly. "In fact, I like you very much." I move forward to touch his arm, to try and calm him down.

"Don't lie to me!" He shouts and pushes me away, though I don't stumble back, I go flying, and into the wall behind me. If I were human, that probably would have cracked my skull open.

I look up at Edward with wide eyes, _how the hell did he do that? _Though he looks just as shocked as me.

"I… I'm so sorry," he stutters out before running off.

_I defiantly need to talk with Carlisle._

Back home, Alice and I head to Carlisle study. Knocking softly, we wait for an answer.

"Come in," Carlisle answers quietly, though perfectly loud enough for our sensitive ears.

We enter his study, and close the door. He's just finishing writing up his reports as he motions for us to sit. He finishes his sentence and puts his pen on the desk.

"So, how can I help you two?" He asks politely.

"It's about this boy, Edward, we've made friends with. There's something not right with him," Alice tells our father.

"Not right, how?" he frowns confused.

"Well, we don't think he's human. Not fully anyway," I answer this time.

"How can you tell?" He asks intrigued now.

"Well, I can't see his future and no he's not a werewolf before you ask. He's not built like one, doesn't smell like one and isn't incredibly warm like one," replies Alice.

"Plus," I add in " werewolves can't throw you into a wall by barely touching you," I say while absentmindedly rubbing the back of my head.

"He threw you into a wall?" Carlisle asks shocked.

"Unintentionally, of course. He was angry with me and it just sort of happened. He was just as shocked as I was."

"Well," Carlisle ponders for a moment then gets up, "the only thing I can think of are Witches or Warlocks that can do that, besides vampires," he says grabbing a book off his bookshelf.

He sets the book on the desk and takes his seat again; he flicks through the pages and stops on a page named, _Warlocks._

"Now," he starts, "Witches and Warlocks are basically the same creature, the name only differs by sex. Females; Witches and males; Warlocks. They both possess great magical powers, though is differs with each Witch or Warlock. It's like humans have different colour hair or eyes, Witches and Warlocks have different powers. Though, they possess several different powers, many are the same or similar to another's powers. For example, most Warlocks posses telekinesis; where they can move object's with their mind."

"So, Edward a Warlock?" Alice asks in disbelief. "I didn't even know they existed."

"Of course, we exist don't we?"

"So what else is out there?" I asked curiously.

"Well, as you know, Vampires and Werewolves and now Witches and Warlocks. There's also, Fae, Shapeshifters, Demons, Sorcerers and Sorceresses and who knows what other creatures no one knows about. But back to Edward, Warlocks normally have some sort of physical feature that gives them away to being inhuman. Does Edward have any strange feature?" Carlisle asks.

"Not that we know of," I reply.

"Carlisle, the thing is, we don't think Edward knows he's a Warlock," Alice tells him concerned.

"Well, that's not good, if his powers are only now starting to show, he won't know how to control them. What of his parents? Are one of them a Witch or Warlock?"

"Um… We don't really know." I reply.

"Oh, this really isn't good. If he has no one to teach him, his powers could get out of his control and possibly end up destroying him. You two keep an eye on him, see if one of his parents are a Witch or Warlock, though if they haven't told Edward about this, I'm guessing they've given up their powers. When a Witch or Warlock stops using their powers they don't disappear just become dormant, this then letting the human side of themselves surface which then lets them age and grow old. Try and get him to come over one day after school, we'll have a talk with him then," says Carlisle putting the book back on the shelf.

"Does that mean telling him about us?" Alice asked.

"I'm afraid it does, I only hope Edward will trust us," Carlisle says hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>So what you guys think?<strong>  
><strong>Still into it?<strong>  
><strong>Let me know :) x <strong>


	4. Promises

**Here's chapter 4, sorry it's taken so long.**  
><strong>Thanks everyone who reviewed! Really appreciate it :)<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy! <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_Promises_

_Edward_

When the bell rang signalling the end of lunch, I left. I didn't want to be there, I knew they were talking about me, I just new it. Whispering about how much of a freak I am, how I don't have any friends, get bullied regularly. I bet they've even heard that I live in a Children's Home, how I don't have any parents either, how I have no one.

I rush out of the cafeteria, just needing to get away when I hear my name being called. I know its Jasper; no one can say my name as beautifully as him. But I ignore him and keep walking; I don't want to hear excuses.

"Edward," he says catching up to me, he grabs my arm, but I shrug him off.

"I'm late for class," I say before quickening my pace.

I round the corner and leave the building, we're alone now and he grabs my arm again, trying to get me to stop.

I shove his hand off me again, "I said I was late, now leave me alone!" I say angrily.

"Edward, calm down. What's the matter?"

"I know you were talking about me, Jasper. I'm not stupid," _I'm pissed._

"What? We weren't talking about you Edward, why would you think that?"

He's lying, I can tell.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me Jasper. You obviously know how much of a freak I am, how I don't have any friends, how I'm bullied nearly everyday, it's obvious you've realised and don't want to sit with me anymore," I tell him angrily.

"Edward, I don't think you're a freak at all. None of my siblings do," he says. "In fact, I like you very much."

He moves forward to touch my arm. "Don't lie to me!" I shout while shoving him off.

Though, he doesn't just stumble a little, he goes flying into the wall behind him and hits it with a thud.

Jasper raises his head to look at me, shock colouring his eyes.

_What the hell did I do? _

"I… I'm so sorry," I stutter out before running off.

Running off wasn't the best idea, I should of seen if he was okay, should of checked to see he wasn't hurt. Who am I kidding? He's defiantly not going to want anything to do with me now, now he knows how much more of a freak I am.

I round the corner to the back of the school and finally let my tears fall.

_What's happening to me? First Tyler and Mike and now Jasper, I'm a monster._

I don't understand, I hardly touched him and he just went flying backwards. And Mike and Tyler too, and I defiantly didn't touch them, _what am I?_

I don't go to any of my classes for the rest of the day; I don't go back to the Home either. I want to be alone. I cut through the forest behind the school and just walk. I like the forest, the lush green of the leaves, the sound of the birds and the sun trying to cut through the trees like knives.

I walk for hours, not knowing where I am or where I'm going, it makes me forget about everything at school, makes me feel peaceful, at least for a while.

I climb over fallen trees and rocks when I come to a clearing, the sun streams down on it so perfectly; it's beautiful.

I walk to the middle and sit down, the grass slightly damp from the rain, I drop my bag to the floor and lay my head against it and stare up at the sky, the suns brightness makes me close my eyes but I can still see the redness of it's heat from behind my eye lids. The suns warm on my skin and I bask in it's feeling, rarely getting to feel the heat of the sun from living in such a dark, raining place.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I'm being woken up the light rain on my face. I look towards the sky and only see blackening clouds, _what time is it? _I wonder while getting up. I hoist my bag onto my shoulder and start to make my way out of the clearing, promising myself to find this place again.

I push through the wet, dripping branches trying to find my way out of this maze of tress, my shoes getting covered in mud in the process. Thankfully, it doesn't take me long to find my way out, I come out onto a street only a block or two from the Home. I turn right and make my way back, soaking and covered in mud, I don't think Miss Quinn will like me walking on her carpet.

I trudge up the steps and open the door, my body shivering in the cold. Miss Quinn comes running out of the kitchen shouting.

"No, no, no, no, no! You are not stepping any further into this house looking like that!" She scolds me. "And what time do you call this? Where have you been? It's 9 o'clock!"

_Wow, 9 o'clock, it's that late? _

"I'm sorry, Miss Quinn," I apologies, still shivering, the coldness of my clothes seeping into my body.

She huffs and shakes her head at me, "strip here, I'll get you a towel," she tells me before walking off.

I drop my bag onto the floor and kick my muddy shoes off, _I think those are better off in the bin,_ I think to myself.

Stripping off my hoody, I chuck that on the floor and it lands with a squelch. I then try to peel my jeans off of me as the denim sticks to my legs; I also pull my soaking muddy socks off and chuck those with the rest of my ruined clothes, soon followed by my shirt.

Miss Quinn comes back then with a dry, fluffy towel which I gratefully take and wrap around myself.

"Thanks."

"Now go have a shower and warm up, I'll bring you up some food after I'm done with those," she says looking at my dirty pile of clothes on the floor with a looks of disgust.

I nod and make my way upstairs; I turn on the shower, strip off my damp boxers and jump in. The warm water makes my cold skin tingle and soon relaxes my body, warming it up. I lather my body and hair; thoroughly washing myself then rinses the bubbles off, watching as they wash down the drain.

I jump out, wrap a towel around myself and quickly make my way towards my room. Grabbing clean boxers from my draw, I pull them on then some sweats and a shirt. Sitting on my bed I notice a pizza on my desk, Miss Quinn must have brought it up, I thank her silently and dig in. There's also a mug full of hot chocolate, _yum. _Miss Quinn can be really sweet at times.

Once I've finished eating, I can't be bothered with homework so I jump straight into bed, still tired even after sleeping for a few hours in that clearing. My mind soon shifts back to today and what happened with Jasper, _I bet he really hates me now, _I think to myself grimly.

_He thinks I'm a freak anyway_, I sigh. _We were just becoming friends._

I drift to sleep, my thoughts surrounding Jasper and his luscious blonde hair and those cute dimples.

_All I can see is darkness, everywhere, surrounding me._

"_I'll make you pay."_

"_Told you I'd find you."_

"_Please."_

"_No, don't!"_

"_Well, well, well, you never said you had a son."_

"_I'm so sorry."_

_BANG! BANG!_

"_Go, I'll come find you."_

"_I promise."_

_All I can hear are voices, surrounding me, whispering over and over again. And banging, someone keeps banging; it's too loud. Make it stop._

"_I'll make you pay."_

"_Well, well, well."_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"_I'll find you."_

"_I promise."_

_Why won't the voices stop, please!_

"_I'll find you."_

"_I promise."_

"_I'll find you."_

"_I promise."_

"_I promise."_

"_I promise."_

I bolt up in bed, sweating and panting from another nightmare. Words from that night; the night my whole life changed. The night, my mother was killed and I was forced to run from my family, from my home.

He promised he'd find me, he **promised**.

Though I've given up hope now, it's been 11 years. My father died the same night my mother did; I just hope that he took the bastard that killed my mother with him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's chapter 4, hope you liked it.<br>Tell me your thoughts :)**


	5. Rid My Brain

**Hey, sorry it's been a while, but no worries another chapter is here!**  
><strong>It's not very long, I know, sorry!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_Rid My Brain _

Making my way to school, I'm nervous. After what I did to him yesterday, though I don't know _what _that was. Jasper probably hates me. Walking through the parking lot, I see something in the corner of my eye, a shadow in the trees across the street, I stop and turn to look, but it's gone. I frown; shaking my head I must be imagining things.

Heading towards the school doors I catch Jaspers eye, I freeze, dropping my head I rush off towards my first class.

_He seems okay, not in the hospital at least_, I think to myself.

The morning rushes by, not paying much attention in any of my classes; I'm too nervous. I'm dreading lunch; will he sit by me? If he does, what do I say?

The same questions are spinning around in my head, making me more anxious.

And before I know it, the lunch bell rings. Shakily I make my way towards the lunchroom, only grabbing an apple and a drink I look up at my table. No one's there yet, maybe he won't sit by me after all. Making my way over with my head down, I set my lunch down and sit. Pushing my apple to the side I sit and play with my bottle lid.

Too caught up in my thoughts I don't notice anyone approach, they clear their throat awkwardly and I look up surprised.

"Jasper?"

"Hi," he smiles at me.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"It's lunch, I always sit with you at lunch. Unless… You don't want me to anymore?" He asks worried.

"No!" I practically shout. "I mean, of course I want you to sit by me. I-I just thought you wouldn't want to sit by me anymore," I say sadly.

He frowns, "why would you think that?"

"Well, after yesterday, you know…" I say trailing off.

"When you threw me into a wall?" He jokes.

_He's joking about this? _I think incredulously_._

I just stare at him, my mouth hanging open in shock.

He signs and sits down, "look Edward, we need to talk. I'm not angry at all about yesterday, I was defiantly shocked," he smiles. "But I'm not mad," he tells me reassuringly.

"You're not mad? Aren't you freaked out at all?" I ask incredulously.

"Nope, and if you follow me I'll explain everything," he says getting up.

"Wait, explain what exactly?"

"Just follow me," he reply's walking towards the cafeteria doors.

Grabbing my bag, I rush to catch up to Jasper who's already left the cafeteria. "Where are we going?" I asked as I let the doors slam shut behind me.

Jasper doesn't say anything and carries on walking; _yeah just ignore me _I think rolling my eyes.

Jasper leads me around the back of the school and into the outskirts of the forest. Pushing branches back and crunching on sticks underneath our feet we sit on some rocks next to a tiny stream.

"So, what exactly are you explaining?" I ask confused.

Jasper looks up at me and smiles, "how you can do what you do. You know it isn't normal right? The throwing people into walls thing? And I've got a feeling yesterday wasn't the first time it happened, right?"

I look down and shake my head, "a few days ago was the first, Mike and Tyler were… Picking on me and I went to shield my face but they just went flying across the room!"

"This is just the start Edward, your abilities are going to get much, much stronger and if you can't control them, they'll eventually destroy you."

"Wait, what? Destroy me? But how do I control them? And what do you mean _abilities_? There's more than just flinging people around? God, what am I?"

"Calm down, Edward. Look this may sound crazy but… You're a Warlock. Yes, you will have several more abilities though I don't know what they'll be or when they'll become dormant. And learning to control them, one of your parents must be a Warlock or a Witch so talk to them."

"Warlocks… Witches… This is crazy; you're crazy! There's no such thing as Warlocks or Witches! And my parents? They were perfectly normal human beings, and so am I! This is a joke, who put you up to this? Mike? Tyler? I thought we were becoming friends, I guess I should have known someone like you wouldn't want to be friends with someone like me," I half shouted. I picked up my bag and ran back towards the school before Jasper could see my tears fall.

I brushed the tears from my face with the back of my hand and sniffed, _how could Jasper do that to me? I thought we were becoming friends but he was just working with Mike and Tyler to humiliate me further. I even thought he liked me, all those sexy smiles and those dimples. How stupid. He was just playing me, get me to trust him, fall for him just to make a joke out of me. Oh my God, does this mean the school knows I'm gay?_ My tears fall harder and a sob rips through my chest, _my life is over._

Deciding not to go back to school, I left the car park and decide to try and find the clearing again. Wiping my tears away, I walk a few blocks until I come to the street I came out to from the trees that first time I found the clearing. Pushing the branches back I walk into the forest, walking through the tightly packed trees is a struggle as my hair sometimes got caught in the tree branches, _I'll be picking twigs out of my hair for hours after this._

As the trees start getting further apart I know I've found it again, smiling I break through the last cluster of trees and walk into the clearing. Sighing, I set down my bag and sit, laying down on my back I rest my hands behind my head and close my eyes, trying to rid my brain of all things Jasper.

_Jasper_

He was gone before I could say anything, I was too shocked that he'd think I'd side up with pathetic bullies like Mike and Tyler. I'd never do that, befriend him just to humiliate him later, we _are_ friends I thought, or getting there. I've realised now that Edward has severe trust issues and blames himself for everything. '_I should have known someone like you wouldn't want to be friends with someone like me,' _his words keep ringing in my ears, of how lowly he thinks of himself.

He was angry and upset, I could feel it, and I could smell the tears he tried to hide from me as he ran back to school. And what did he mean his parents _were_ perfectly normal? Were they… Dead? It's no wonder Edward doesn't know about any of this, he doesn't have any parental guidance to teach him about his kind or his powers.

Figuring there was no point in returning back to school now as I was already late, I made my way home, deciding to run as the others would need the car to get home, and not having the key for starters, plus running would be much faster.

Arriving at the house I knew Carlisle wasn't home and wouldn't be for a few more hours. Walking into the back garden where Esme was planting flowers I sat down next to her.

"I'm guessing your talk with Edward didn't go well?" She asked while planting a bunch of Tulips.

"Carlisle told you?" I asked looking at her.

Nodding she turned to me, "tell me what happened."

"I told him he's a Warlock and that he needs to control his abilities or they could end up destroying him."

"I can see how that can shock a person," Esme sympathised.

"I also told him that he'll have other abilities, though I don't know when they'll become active. And I also mentioned his parents, how one of them should be a Witch or Warlock and to talk to them. But he said his parents _were_ perfectly normal, he ran off before I could say anything. I don't want to think it but I don't think he has any parents anymore," said Jasper sadly.

"Oh, that poor boy. He's probably distraught! How could you let him run off? He's probably so upset and alone, oh that poor boy," Esme said getting upset.

"I'm sorry, Esme. I'll talk to him tomorrow, I promise."

"I know you are, Honey it's not your fault. Yes, talk to him and invite him over tomorrow. I'd love to meet him and so would Carlisle, such a young boy and all alone," sighed Esme going back to her flowers.

Leaving Esme to tend to the garden, I made my way up to my room, lying on my bed I closed my eyes and thought of Edward. This being as close to sleep as I could get, I relaxed and waited for Carlisle to return home from the hospital. We have much to discuss when he gets back.


	6. To See You Happy

**Hey guys, so sorry it's been so long since I've updated but here's a nice long chapter for you all and you even get both Jasper and Edward POV's. Yaaaaay, ahaa.**

**So enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_To See You Happy_

_Jasper_

Hearing Carlisle's car coming up the drive I jump off my bed and make my way downstairs at a human pace. Carlisle's coming through the door as I get to the bottom, after setting his briefcase down and hanging up his coat he turns to me.

"Everything okay Jasper? How did things go with Edward?"

I grimace, "not so good. Actually I need to talk to you about that."

"Oh?" He asks, "Well then, lets head up to my office."

Picking up his briefcase again, he heads for the stairs while I follow silently behind.

Reaching his office, he pushes the door open with barely a touch and sets his briefcase down on his oak, brown desk and takes a seat while I sit in the leather chair opposite.

"Now tell me what happened today with Edward."

I grimace again thinking about what happened. "Well basically, he freaked out. I told him he was a Warlock and how his abilities will get much stronger and if he doesn't learn how to control them they'll end up killing him. I also said that one of his parents must be a Witch or Warlock and that he should talk to them about it. He said I was crazy and said his parents _were_ perfectly normal. Carlisle… I don't think he has parents."

"Well I'm not surprised really, that he "freaked out" as you put it. It's awfully sad about his parents, no wonder he doesn't know what he is," Carlisle sighed, "he must live in the children's home here in Forks, so many children live there without families, just awful. Jasper, I want you to talk to him again, make him believe and understand what he is, if he still doesn't believe you, tell him what we are if it comes to it."

"Tell him our secret?" I asked shocked.

Nodding, "his life is at risk here; do what you can."

"Of course," I nod, rising off the seat.

* * *

><p>I spot his unruly auburn hair straight away; he runs his fingers though it subconsciously as he makes his way towards the school doors. I rush over and grab his arm; his body spins around, facing me.<p>

He frowns seeing me," can we talk? Please?" I plead.

"I don't want to hear anymore of what you have to say, Jasper. So just leave me alone, I have to get to class," he says trying to pull his arm free of my grip.

"Just listen to what I have to say, then if you still want me to leave you alone I will," I said, though I had no desire of fulfilling that statement.

"I've told you, I don't care what you have to say, now let go!" He practically shouts trying to pull his arm free again, but I tighten my grip.

I sigh, looking around I make sure no-ones around and pick Edward up and run vampire speed into the woods. I set him gently on his feet and he bends at the waist, supporting his weight against a tree.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he groans. Taking in a few gulps of air, he stands up.

"Are you okay?" I ask gently.

He spins startled as if he's forgotten I was there, "H-how did you do that? What-what are you?" He stutters out backing away.

"Edward," I say taking a step forward.

"No! Don't come near me."

"Okay," I say hurt "I won't come near you, but just listen to me okay? I'm a vampire."

His eyes widen in fear and he takes another step back, I send a wave of calm towards him.

"Just let me finish, I won't hurt you, Edward. I promise." I sigh, "I was born in Houston, Texas in 1844. When I was 17 I lied about my age and joined the confederate army, I wanted to follow my brothers and fight. My mother begged me not to go, we'd already lost my brothers Benjamin and Joel, my mother didn't want to lose her youngest too. My father died when we were young from a heart attack, so she didn't even have him. She knew I wouldn't come back, that I'd have the same fate as my brothers but I was selfish and didn't believe her. I thought I'd become a hero, return with medals of honor and bravery. But it was nothing like I imagined, I was surrounded by blood and death, shrieks of agonised pain. I was in hell.

"I was there for 2 years, 2 long years. But I got what I wanted, I rose through the ranks and became Major at 19 but one evening while I was patrolling the fields, I met Maria. She was a vampire that had just lost her territory; she and her sisters, Nettie and Lucy turned me and used me to control her newborn army. We fought in the southern vampire wars for years, killing and gaining territory. Maria didn't like to keep newborns that proved to be useless so it was my job to dispose of them. I met a newborn called Peter and we became fast friends, he fell in love with a newborn called Charlotte that Maria told me to dispose of. But I couldn't do it, so I told Peter and Charlotte to run. A few years later they came back, they told me how vampires coexisted in the North and there was no bloodshed and wars. They knew how unhappy I was there so I left with them and travelled North, but I was still unhappy, I could feel everything my human victims could feel as I drained their life away and I was sinking into further depression. I could tell my depression was affecting Charlotte and Peter; they were constantly worried about me, as I'd go for weeks without feeding so eventually I left.

"A few years later I met Alice in Philadelphia. She said she'd been waiting for me so we could start our new lives with the Cullen's. Alice can see the future, and she saw me coming. The first thing she said to me was, 'you've kept me waiting a long time,'" I smiled at the memory. "We became friends quickly, she told me about the Cullen's and how they live, how they don't kill humans but live off of animals to survive. I didn't think such a thing existed but I followed her, there we met Carlisle, the coven leader and his mate Esme, Rosalie and her mate Emmet. And since then, we've been there ever since," I smiled.

I finally look up at Edward; he's standing in the same spot as before with his mouth hanging open. I chuckle and walk over to him, put my fingers underneath his chin and press.

"Close your mouth, Edward," I whisper to him.

As if my voice snapped him back to reality, his mouth snaps shut and his eyes meet mine. He runs a hand through his hair and starts pacing.

"Who- what- I- uh- what? You've got to be kidding me right? I mean you can't be serious. There's no such thing as Vampires!" He practically shouts turning to me.

In seconds I'm standing in front of him, "you really think that?"

He gasps stepping back, "How did you do that?"

"I told you; I'm a vampire, Edward." And again I'm in front of him in a flash.

"Stop doing that!"

"Sorry," I say sheepishly.

"So, you're really a vampire? You were born in 1844?"

"Yep, I'm 167 years old," I say smiling.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" He asks hesitantly.

I chuckle, "no Edward."

It took Edward a while to understand and believe that I am a vampire, he kept repeating: 'wow,' 'is this real?' And 'am I dreaming?' I'm sure I saw him pinch himself a few times. Though when it finally sunk in, the questions came tumbling out.

"All the Cullen's are vampires?"

"Yes, Carlisle was changed in 1663, he then changed Esme in 1921 after she tried to kill herself after loosing her child. Carlisle then changed Rosalie in 1933 after she was raped and beaten by her drunken fiancée. Then Rosalie carried Emmet to Carlisle in 1935 after he was attacked by a bear, only 2 years after being changed she managed to carry a bleeding human and not attack, that takes a immense amount of control. Alice was changed in 1920, though she doesn't know by whom, her family institutionalized her and was changed to save her from another vampire."

"Wow," Edward breathed, "so who's the oldest?"

"In human years, Esme as she was 26 when she was changed, then it's Carlisle he was 23, then Emmet, he was 20, then me and Alice we were both 19 when changed and then Rosalie, she was 18."

"Wow," Edward said again.

"So, you don't kill humans?"

"No, my family and I drink from animals."

"Earlier you said you could feel your, uh… your human, uh…" Edward said trailing off. "You also said Alice can see the future."

"Sometimes when a human is changed into a vampire they poses a certain ability, mine is that I can feel and manipulate peoples emotions, that's how I could feel what my human victims were feeling. Alice can see the future, though it's not as easy as it sounds, it all depends on a person's decision. Whatever decision they make, Alice will see the outcome, but if they change decision so does the vision. If they haven't decided on a decision then Alice could see every possible outcome or everything could just become fuzzy."

"You're not manipulating my emotions now are you?"

"No, I want you to trust me on your own."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" He asked suspiciously.

So I sent a wave of lust towards him; he gasped, his eyes lidded and clouded with lust. I drew it back in seconds and his face turned a beautiful shade of red. I chuckled.

"Oh," he whispered. "W-why that one?"

I shrugged, "I guess I wanted to see you blush again, your cheeks turn a lovely shade of red," I said smirking.

He gulped. I chuckled again, "anymore question?"

Nodding, "I thought vampires couldn't go out in daylight."

"Think we're going to burst into flames?" I chuckled again.

Nodding he blushed again, _God, I can't get enough of him and that blush._

"Myth, we don't burn or sparkle or any of that made up crap."

"You're not afraid of garlic are you?" He smiled.

"Now that's just silly," I laughed.

Edward pouted, "damn, I was hoping I could chase you around with it," he laughed.

_How I wanted to suck on that cute little pout. Focus Jasper!_

I laughed, "sorry darlin'"

Edward gasped at the nickname and blushed again. _I wonder how many times I can make him blush, challenge accepted. _

"What about God and holy ground and all that stuff?"

"I'm not sure on that one, Carlisle is a big believer in God, his father being a pastor and all, he believes God still loves us, that we have souls. I haven't really given it much thought. The holy ground thing, I don't know about that either, fancy testing it one day?" I smiled deviously.

Edward laughed, "sure."

"You know all the stuff I told you the other day about you being a Warlock? It's true Edward; I'm not playing you or working with those douche bags Mike and Tyler. I'm trying to help you," I plead.

"It's just so much to take in."

"I know, but I'm here to help. I promise."

"You shouldn't promise something you won't keep."

I frowned, "what do you mean? Of course I'll keep my promise."

"My father promised he'd come back for me and he didn't… he couldn't keep his promise, so don't promise something you know you can't or won't keep."

"Edward," I said softly, "I'm not your father and I will keep my promise. I'm in this with you till the end, got it?"

He smiled, "got it."

"So, did you know one of your parents was a Witch or Warlock?"

"No, not till that night. But even then I denied that something wasn't right, I blamed it on being young and scared, that my father turned into a superhero like in the comics I used to read. But then you said I was a Warlock and that one of my parents had to be one too and everything just clicked. I must have always knew deep down but pushed it aside, blocked it all out claiming I was normal, that nothing was wrong with me. You know, I keep getting nightmares of that night, the night it all happened."

"What night, Edward?"

"The night my parents were murdered. The noise woke me up, the screaming, things breaking, my father's voice pleading to let my mother go. I crept down the landing and watched through the railings in the banister, the man had a knife against my mother throat, he was shouting and sneering words at my father who was trying to plead with him. The man didn't listen and cut my mothers throat and just let her body fall to the floor, I could hear her choking on her own blood. Terrified, I let out a cry and my father and the man turn towards me, my father looks even more terrified while the man looks delighted, he starts making his way towards me but my father he… _threw_ him across the room, blue sparks were flying out of his hands, I'm so confused, I don't know what happening. Then my father's shoving a hoodie on me and pushing me out the window and onto the roof, he's saying I need to go; I need to run as fast and as far away as I can. He tells me he loves me and that he'll come find me, he promises he'll come find me. Next I'm being lifted into the air and set on the ground, I look back and blue sparks are flying from my father hands again, then there's a bang and the man's behind my father, I scream and he turns shooting blue sparks everywhere. I run then, like my father told me too but I look back one more time and my house is surrounded my blue and red sparks."

As soon as he starts talking he has tears running down his cheeks, I wrap my arms around him and he leans against me. My fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck, trying to sooth him. After he finishes talking he calms down quickly but doesn't move out of our embrace, I don't think I would've let him if he did.

"It seems your father's a Warlock, a very brave one at that."

"Yeah," Edward sighs.

"Did you know the man?" I ask gently, "Had you ever seen him before?"

"No, never. I remember his name though, it's so unusual I can't seem to forget it," Edward replied bitterly.

"What's his name?"

"Eros," Edward spat his name like he could taste venom.

"I'll ask Carlisle about him, see if he's heard the name before," I say playing with his hair again.

"My abilities, how do I control them?" Asked Edward nervously.

"Don't worry, Carlisle with help you with that," I say reassuringly.

Guessing it's lunchtime or close to it, I ask Edward if he wants to skip the rest of the day, he agrees and we head to the parking lot to grab my car. Thankfully it's my car we brought today, I don't think Edward would be up for being carried again.

We climb in and buckle up, "won't the other's need the car to get home?" Asks Edward.

I look over at him, "they're vampires Edward, it'll take them two seconds to run home."

"Oh," Edward blushes again.

_Score!_

* * *

><p><em>Edward<em>

Jasper pulls into a little fast food place and turns to me, "I thought you'd be hungry, since you haven't eaten since this morning."

"Yeah, thanks," I smile.

I order a burger, chips and a coke. "What are you getting?"

"Nothing."

I look up, "you don't eat human food?" I gasp.

"Why is that such a surprise?" He laughs.

I blush again, "I don't know."

We chat a little while I eat, about little things, normal things; what bands we like, if we can play an instrument, even what our favourite colours are. It was nice. Normal. I learnt that we like a few on the same bands and that he can play the guitar, _I'll have to get him to play for me one day._

"Finished?" He asks as I eat my last chip.

"Yeah, that was delicious."

"Great, lets head over to my house," he says standing and dropping some money on the table.

"What are you doing?" I ask frowning.

"Paying. This was my treat so I'm paying, got it?" He smiles.

"Fine," I answers still frowning, "but next time I'm paying."

He smiles and nods_._

We climb into his car again and head over to the Cullen's house, it's a little ways out of town but doesn't take long and soon we're pulling up a long, winding driveway.

"You live all the way out here?"

"Yeah, my family like our privacy and we don't have to hide, worried that someone's watching. Besides I doubt our neighbours would like to see a bunch of vampires running about," he jokes as a huge house comes into view.

I gasps, "this is amazing, it's so big."

Parking the car he chuckles, "come on, let go inside."

The inside is amazing too, a huge chandelier hangs from the ceiling, and right opposite the front door is a huge staircase leading to the first floor.

"Jasper? Is that you dear?" A woman shouts from somewhere in the house. She comes out from a door at the back of the house, I'm guessing this must be Esme.

"Esme this is Edward, Edward this is Esme," Jasper says introducing us.

I hold my hand out, "nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"None of that now," she says pulling me into a hug, "Call me Esme dear."

"Nice to meet you Esme," I say smiling.

"I told Edward about us," says Jasper shyly.

"I thought you would," Esme smiles, walking off. "Call if you need me."

Jasper smiles as well, "lets go upstairs."

Jasper's bedroom is on the second floor at the end of the hallway, as he opens his room my mouth drops, it's huge. His room is painted a lush green colour that covers every wall except one, which is made entirely of glass that looks out towards to side of the house and into the woods.

Looking around he's got a walk in closet, his own bathroom, a desk, a settee but no bed.

"You don't have a bed."

"No, vampires don't sleep, so the settee is all I need."

"You don't sleep? Ever?" I ask shocked.

"No, it's one of the things I miss about being human," he replies sadly. "Why don't we listen to some music," smiles Jasper.

"Sure," I smile back.

We listen to music and talk for a while about nothing of importance; it's nice. I've never had a friend before, someone to just sit and talk with. Soon enough Emmet, Alice and Rosalie are home from school, we make our way downstairs where they're gathered in the living room, Emmet's already turning on the xbox.

"Hey guys," Jasper greets as we enter the room.

They all turn and look and shout a greeting back except Rosalie who gives me a dirty look before leaving the room.

I duck my head down and frown, "don't worry about her," whispers Jasper, "she's just pissed that you know our secret."

I just nod, feeling out of place.

"Hey Eddie, want to play COD with me?" Shouts Emmet from across the room.

"I don't know how," I blush.

"How about me and Jazzy play first, you watch and then give it a go? Deal?"

"Sure," I smile.

"Come sit by me, Edward," Alice says from her seat on the settee.

I sit next to Alice and watch the boys play, "Jazzy's right," Alice whispers in my ear, "Rosalie's just annoyed at the moment, she'll warm up to you."

_I hope so._

Watching the boys play is rather funny, they shout insults and hit each other in the shoulder to try and distract them and before I know it, it's my turn. It took me a while to understand which button was for what but once I got the hang of it, it was actually pretty fun. Emmet went easy on me, didn't hit me in the shoulder thank god but still shouted insults at me and before long I was even throwing some back.

"Ha!" Emmet shouted as he killed my player, "winner! Nice playing with you Eddie, for a beginner you're pretty good," he complimented slapping me on the back.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"You kids don't have make a racket," Esme joked coming into the room.

"Sorry," I apologised smiling, I don't think anything could have taken the smile off my face right then.

"So polite, you lot need to take some lessons from Edward," she smirked.

"Sorry," they chorused laughing.

"When's Carlisle coming home?" Asked Jasper.

"He's working the night shift tonight, he'll be home by the time you finish school tomorrow."

"Okay," Jasper nodded. "What time do you have to be back, Edward?"

"What time is it now?"

"Quarter to 9," he said reading the clock.

"I best get back now then, Miss Quinn had a fit last time I came back around this time."

"I didn't mean for you to get into trouble," Jasper frowned.

"It's okay you didn't, she just worries is all."

"Let me give you a ride back," Jasper says grabbing his keys.

The drive back to the Home doesn't take long and before I know it Jasper's pulling up outside. Unbuckling my seat belt I turn to Jasper, "thanks for inviting me over," I smile.

"No problem, I had fun," he smiles back, "why don't you tell Miss Quinn that you'll be at my house again tomorrow night?"

"Okay," I say beaming, "thanks Jasper."

I hop out of the car and make my way towards the front doors; I turn and wave as he drives off watching as he disappears into the night. I'm still smiling as I walk up to my room and lay on my bed.

"Where have you been?" Asks Miss Quinn leaning against my doorframe, "By the looks of that smile it looks like you had a good time, wherever you were."

Her comment just makes me beam even more, "sorry I was so late back," I say sitting up, "I was over a friends house, I'm going over again tomorrow after school."

"Just don't make a habit of it," she warns, "it's nice to see you happy."

I strip down to my boxers and a shirt and climb into bed, I've had such an amazing day, the best day of my life. Closing my eyes, I think of Jasper and I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think?<strong>  
><strong>Send me some love! x <strong>


	7. Happiness

**Hii, sorry it's been so long! Apologies to all and thankyouu to everyone who's stuck with me and reviewed, you guys keep me going.  
>This is a long one, some J&amp;E actions, be prepared, hope you're happy with it as it's my first attempt at lemons.<br>Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

_Happiness_

_Edward_

"Come on Edward, you can do it, focus," Carlisle shouted encouragingly at me for across the garden.

I'd been here now for over an hour practicing on controlling my abilities. The only one that's become active is my telekinesis and trying to control it has been hard. I'm exhausted and sweating through my shirt.

A variety of objects glittered the grass, ranging from a piece of paper, a pen, a small rock, one of Emmet's footballs and a book.

Jasper was also sitting on the floor watching me with a worried expression. "Carlisle, I think Edward's had enough look, he's exhausted!" Exclaimed Jasper clearly not happy by the look of me.

"No," I said firmly, "I need to do this."

All I'd managed to do so far was to levitate the piece of paper and barely roll the pen over. I knew it would be hard but this is impossible!

I stared at the pen again unblinking, visualising in my head what I wanted it to do. I began to sweat again by the intensity and could feel my fingertips tingling and then the pen moved, rolled over a centimeter and stopped. I dropped my gaze; let out all the air I'd been holding in and groaned. I couldn't do it.

Jasper feeling my disappointment and frustration at myself got up and lifted my chin. "It's okay Edward; this is your first day at doing this. It'll get easier in time trust me."

"I know, I just… I can't do it. Is there something wrong with me? Am I even a Warlock? I don't feel like one," I grumbled upset.

"Of course you're a Warlock, you moved them didn't you? That's something Edward. And remember, you threw me into a wall," laughed Jasper.

I blushed, "sorry about that again."

"It's okay, you were angry, I understand. Plus, you didn't really mean to do that, did you?"

I shook my head.

"Actually, that gives me an idea," Jasper mumbled to himself.

He ran over to Carlisle and whispered something to him, "we could try it," replied Carlisle shrugging. Grinning Jasper ran into the house and came back a second later with Emmet and Rose following behind, a smug grin on Emmet's face.

"Eddie can't do it, huh? Guess he's not Warlock enough," Laughed Emmet.

I blushed, embarrassed and slightly hurt by his comment.

"Awh, I'm sorry Eddie. Did I hurt your feelings? Are you gonna cry?" Emmet laughed again.

I frowned confused; Emmet's never this harsh when he jokes around. _But he's not joking around, _a voice in my head said; _he's just speaking the truth. You can't do it Edward, you're not a Warlock, you're pathetic, you're just a wimpy kid with no family, no friends, no one._

My face burned in embarrassment and humiliation, my eyes blurred with tears that threatened to fall and I could still hear Emmet's harsh laughter and cruel digs at me from across the garden.

"Emmet," I heard Carlisle warm.

"What?" Rose answered, "He's only speaking the truth! He's pathetic, can barely move a pen for Christ's sake! He's no Warlock."

My hands balled into fists and tears streamed down my face.

"Rose!" Jasper shouted this time.

And then I heard the last of it, "Good thing his father isn't here, wouldn't want to see the disappointment on his face."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

Rose and Emmet lifted off the ground and went flying backwards into the woods, he hit two trees, which snapped and splinted at the force then fell with a huge crash. All the objects on the grass in front of me also lifted off the ground and went flying in every direction. Carlisle dodged out the way as a book sailed by his head and Jasper ducked as the rock nearly hit him in the face.

Panting I looked at what I'd just done then ran from the garden, tears blurring my vision as I took the stairs two at a time and ran to Jaspers room, through to his adjoining bathroom and slammed the door. I know running to someone else's room isn't the best idea but at that moment I had nowhere else to go. The Home was too far to walk from here and I didn't particularly want to be there anyway.

I curled up on the floor and let the tears flow, my body shook with sobs as what Emmet had said repeated through my head.

"_Good thing his father isn't here, wouldn't want to see the disappointment on his face." _

Is that true? Would my father really be disappointed in me if he saw me now?

"Edward?" Asked Jasper, knocking on the door. "I'm sorry about Emmet and Rose, they didn't mean those things, they was just trying to get under your skin."

I sniffed, wiped my eyes of the tears, stood and slowly opened the door. "It's okay Jasper, you don't have to lie, I know what they said was true." I said sadly with my head down.

Jasper touched my face, bringing it up so he could look into my eyes, "they're not true Edward, the things they said. It's my fault they said them anyway," admitted Jasper frowning. "I got this stupid idea that if Emmet got you a little mad then maybe your power would come out like last time, but Rose opened her big mouth and took it too far and hurt your feelings."

My brows deepened in confusion and hurt crossed my features again, "you told them to say those things to me? About my father?" I whispered appalled.

Jasper eyes widened, "no, no, no! Of course I didn't tell them to say those things! I just told Emmet to joke around with you, get you a little pissed. I didn't expect Rose to say those things; she went too far. She knows what she said was wrong, I'm really sorry for suggesting such a stupid thing. I should have known Rose would join in and take things too far; Rose is just jealous and upset at the moment, she doesn't trust you."

Jasper brushed his thumbs under my eyes, picking up what's left of my tears, then hugging me to his chest. Being a few inches taller than me, my head only coming to just under his, so I pressed my face into his neck and snuggled closer.

"Your important to me you know, Edward. I'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose. I may do some stupid things but I'd never hurt you intentionally."

I nodded into his neck and gripped the back of his shirt not wanting to leave his embrace. _He said I was important to him. _

We stood embracing for a few more minutes when there was a knock at the door. Jasper released me and turned to face the door and letting out a quiet, "come in."

The door opened and Emmet popped his head in, "I'm really sorry Edward, you know I didn't mean what I said and Rose is sorry too, even if she won't come and apologies too you, she knows what she said was hurtful and mean. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just joking around is all. I'm really sorry, man, forgive me?" He asked with pleading eyes.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. I know I must look a mess with a blotchy face and blood shot eyes.

"Thanks Eddie," Emmet beamed returning to his annoying nickname for me once all was forgiven, he came in and squeezed me into a hug. "I'll catch you later, maybe we can play a little xbox before you leave?"

I smiled and nodded, "yeah, maybe."

Emmet left us alone then and Jasper turns to me, "how about a shower? I think you could need one."

I look down at my sweaty clothes and grimace, "yeah, thanks."

"There's a clean towel already in there, you can use that and you can borrow one of my shirts and sweats," Says Jasper smiling.

"Jasper," Carlisle calls from his office.

"I'll be right back," he says leaving the room.

Walking into his adjoining bathroom, I lock the door and peel off my sweaty clothes. Turning the shower on I let it warm up a little before jumping in, grabbing Jasper's shampoo and shower gel I scrub myself clean and smile and the thought that I'll come out smelling like Jasper.

Rinsing off all the soap I hop out and grab the towel drying off my body. I pull on my boxers from before and head back into Jaspers room towel drying my hair.

I hear a gasp and I enter the room and look up to find Jasper wide eyed and staring, at me. I blush and move the towel to cover my chest.

Jasper steps toward me and pushes the towel out of my grasp, his cold, marble fingers trail over my damp chest making goose bumps raise over my skin.

"Beautiful," he murmurs.

I can't help but gasp at the feeling of his fingers caressing my skin, his fingers move and gently graze my nipples causing them to harder at the touch, I let out a soft moan as Jasper brushes over my nipples again.

My fingers grasp his shoulders that quickly work their way into his honey coloured hair, gripping for dear life.

Jasper's lips brush against my chest, trailing them up my neck and to my jaw where he stops and peppers my skin with kisses. I gasp and moan at the sensation, gripping onto Jasper's hair harder.

He trails his nose across my jaw and to where I want his lips the most, he kisses the corner before hovering over my gasping lips, I can feel his breath as it puffs and brushes over my mouth.

"Can I kiss you here, Edward?" he breathes.

"Yes, God Yes," I plead.

His lips crash against mine, it's not soft or gentle but rough and passionate and completely amazing. His cold lips mould against my warm ones as we both gasp for breath. His tongue gently flicks against my bottom lip asking for entrance and I willingly comply, my mouth opens inviting him in, as his tongue touches mine we moan together at the feeling and gone is the gentleness again as our tongues fight, trying to taste one another as much as we can.

His hands are around my waist, gripping and pulling me tighter against him even after my body's moulded to his. My hands are in his hair pulling at the strands trying to bury myself within him.

We're consumed with each other and in that moment nothing else existed.

Jasper gasps, moving himself away from me, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Jasper says, gently touching his lips with his fingers.

"N… no, don't be sorry, I liked it… I like you," I admitted blushing and looking at the ground.

I feel Jasper's hands on my face again, lifting my eyes to meet his, "you mean that?" He asks, hope shinning in his eyes.

"Yes."

"I like you too Edward, so much," he whispers against my lips before peppering my lips with little, loving pecks.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this. Since the first day I saw you, I couldn't keep my eyes off you," he whispers resting his forehead against mine.

"Really?" I beam, amazed at how this man could be interested in me.

"Really," he laughs. "Now how about we get some clothes on you before I attack you again?"

I look down and blush; I'd completely forgotten that I was only wearing boxers. He grabs a shirt and some sweats from his draws and chucks them at me, "here, where these, I'll put your ones in the wash."

"Thank you, really," I smile pulling the sweats on.

"It's okay, I'll be right back." Jasper picks up my dirty clothes left in a flash and returns a few seconds later, sat next to me on his settee and relaxes. "You must be exhausted after today, I can take you home if you'd like."

"I am a little, but I don't want to leave yet, I want to spend time with you."

He smiles and pulls me closer to him on the settee, "that's fine by me," he replied as I rest my head on his chest.

"So… um… w-what are we?" I ask nervously_. I mean we've kissed and we both admitted we like each other so where do we go from here? Are we a couple now, or what?_

"You mean, are we boyfriends?" Jasper asks grinning.

Nodding, he pulls me tighter against him, "yes, if that's what you want."

"It is," I said smiling.

"Mmm," Jasper grinned kissing me on the lips again, "what about at school? Can I call you my boyfriend there?"

I froze for a second, if they new I'd be tormented, the laughing stock of the whole school, but then, that's what I was anyway so who cares if I'm gay? I'm going to be the happiest guy walking around with Jasper holding my hand, so who cares what they think or say?

"Yes" I reply. 'If that's what you want, then yes."

"You're amazing you know that, beautiful, smart, loving and just, amazing," said whispers stroking my cheek.

He kisses my lips softly, brushing them against mine while tenderly stroking my cheek. I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers entwining into his hair. I gasp at how amazing it feels, kissing Jasper, him holding me so delicately. He presses his lips harder against mine, deepening the kiss, his tongue slides out sweeping against my lips, begging for entrance that I willingly give. His tongue touches mine and we both moan; the kiss deepens further as we grip at each other, trying to get closer. I gasped as he lifts me up and places me on his lap, I moan as our erections touch through our clothing. His hands slid down my back, over my hips where they land on my ass, Jasper grips tightly, squeezing as he pushes our hard cocks closer, I gasp and groan at the sensations running through my body, it feels amazing, _he_ feels amazing pressed up against me. I don't care that we're going to fast, everything just feels _so good; _I don't want it to end.

"You drive me crazy, you know that," Jasper groans into my mouth. "You feel so good."

Jaspers kisses soon slow down, though continuing to give me loving pecks on the lips. I'm grateful, even at how amazing that felt, I don't want to rush things with Jasper. His hands remain on my ass, though he's stopped brushing out erections together. Resting our heads against one another we catch our breath.

"We really need to slow down," laughed Jasper.

I giggled nodding.

"Watch a film and cuddle with me?" asked Jasper getting up.

"Sure," we ruffle through his film collection, finally deciding on one together and snuggle into his settee, lying on our sides with Jaspers chest pressed against my back, his arms circle around me and I sigh in happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think?<strong>  
><strong>Worth the wait? ;) <strong>  
><strong>Drop me a review and tell me your thoughts. <strong>


	8. So Proud

**So sorry it's been so long since I've updated! Please forgive me?  
>Here's another chapter anyway, I'm not really happy with this chapter, think it sucks a bit to be honest.<br>Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_So Proud_

_Edward_

Jasper picked me up for school the next day, as I get in the car he leans over and kisses me on the lips, pulling back, I blush and smile.

"Mornin' Darlin'," he smiles at me.

The word of endearment always makes my heart swell, "morning," I say back and lean in to kiss him again, because I just can't help myself.

"Mmm," he moans, "I could kiss you all day."

I giggle, "Too bad we have school to get to then."

Jasper groans and pulls off the curb, "but at least I get to hold your hand and let everyone know you're my boyfriend," he beams at me.

I give a small smile, "yeah," I reply worriedly with a frown.

"Hey, if you don't want to do this, I'm okay with that. I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do," he says sensing my mood.

"No," I reply, "I want to, I want everyone to know you're my boyfriend, I'm just nervous is all. Everyone hates me already and this just seems like I'm adding fuel to the fire and I don't want to drag you down with me."

"Edward, I couldn't care less what anyone at the school thinks of me. They're just bored with their pathetic lives and if they think you and me are what's going to keep them entertained let them, because I honestly couldn't give a fuck. I just want to show off my sexy new boyfriend," he says winking at me.

I blush a deep shade of red, Jaspers right I shouldn't let people get to me, I shouldn't care what they think, I should be proud of who I am and proud to have Jasper as my boyfriend.

"You're right," I say to him smiling as we pull into the school parking lot.

"Are you sure? We can always wait…"

"No, you're right, I shouldn't care what people think and you're right I want everyone to know that you're my boyfriend," I say smiling shyly.

He kisses me again, "you're awesome, you know that?"

I blush again, "come on, let's get to class."

We step out of the car and Jasper comes and stands by my side. Taking a deep breath, I link my fingers with Jaspers and he smiles down at me and squeezes my hand reassuringly. Heading to the school doors I see students starting to look, and point. I'm so unbelievably nervous, but I have to do this, Jaspers right and besides, it's either now or sometime down the road and then I might not have Jasper with me for support, I can't hide away forever.

Jasper squeezes my fingers again, probably sensing how nervous I am; we walk through the school doors together and head for my locker. After emptying my bag of the books I won't need till later, I turn to Jasper.

"Ready?" He asks.

I nod and start walking to my first class, this is what I've been dreading the most, my classes. Since Jaspers in the year above me we're not in any of the same classes together, and the thought of having to face all my classmates without him is going to be hard, to sit through all the whispers and dirty looks alone, I sigh.

We finally reach my class and Jasper stops me outside, "look, don't listen to what any asshole has to say to you okay, they don't know shit."

I try to smile reassuringly.

"I'll meet you here after class, okay?"

"Okay."

He smiles and gives me a kiss on the lips, "bye Darlin'."

I smile and walk into my class, the room instantly goes quiet, then starts back up again with whispers about me. I'm not stupid; I know they're talking about Jasper and me.

"_I saw him holding hands with that new kid Jasper outside school."_

"_No way!"_

"_I knew he was a fag, just look at him."_

"_He's disgusting and he's dragged Jasper down with him."_

I keep my head held high and walk to my seat, ignoring what they have to say. Jasper's right, they don't know shit. This town is so god damn small any little piece of gossip is going to be huge and me and Jasper just seem to be the new news on the market. Something else will come up in a week or two and they'll have forgotten all about us.

Thankfully, not long after, the teacher arrives and starts the lesson and I start to take notes. I've daydreamed and skipped enough in the last few days, I need to start paying attention.

The bell rings signaling the lesson is over, I pack my bag and leave the class and smile when I see Jasper is waiting for me outside.

"Hi," I grin at him.

He bends down and kisses me on the lips, "mmm, hi," he whispers pulling away. "How was class?"

"It was all right, everyone whispering about me but I didn't pay attention."

"Me either, fuck em'," he grins at me. "Come on, let's get you to your next class."

He slings his arm over my shoulder and walks me to my next class; once we reach the door he kisses me on the lips and tells me he'll meet me after class again.

"Hi," I smile as he meets me after yet another one of my classes.

"Hey," he says kissing me.

"What's wrong?" I frown at him.

He sighs, "I just had a few words with Joshua in my last class. He thought it would be funny to start stirring shit about you."

"Oh. What did he say?"

I growls, obviously remembering what was said about me. "That prick was calling you a whore and saying you've sucked off half of Seattle."

"Oh," I said again, "I guess it could be worse."

"I don't care if it could've been worse he shouldn't be talking shit about you in the first place!" Jasper almost shouts.

"Okay! You're right he shouldn't be saying that about me but Jasper I've had worse things said to me in the past, just let it go okay. I've learnt not to let that stuff get to me."

"Okay," he sighs kissing my cheek. "I just hate people talking shit about you that's all."

"Well get used to it, you'll probably be hearing a lot of it lately."

Jasper just frowns in disgust. He knows he can't stop the school from talking about me and that's probably annoying the hell out of him but he's just going to have to get used to it.

We entered the cafeteria and headed to my usual table where Jasper's siblings were all sitting already. _I guess it's not just my table anymore, _the thought made me smile.

"Hey guys," I smiled sitting down.

"Hey," they all replied, except Rosalie of course, she still doesn't like me.

I packed my own lunch because the food here is disgusting, so pulling out an apple I started munching on it. Alice and Rosalie were talking about shopping again and Emmet was telling Jasper about how the coach won't get off his back about joining the team.

"Why don't you just join?" I asked.

"Vampire strength, I'd have to be really careful in case I accidently crushed a guy, it's just too much of a risk," replied Emmet.

"Oh, I guess I keep forgetting you're vampires," I laughed.

We spent the rest of lunch just talking, Alice asked me how my training was going, and if I wanted to go shopping with her. I laughed at that one; I don't do shopping, I may be gay but I'm not a girl. I was also invited over their house after school again, I smiled and agreed; I loved their house. I always had so much fun when I was there.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and before I knew it I was heading to the Cullen's house.

As we entered we all dumped our bags and shoes by the front door and head into the living room. Jaspers sighs as he drops into the armchair and pulls me onto his lap.

"So how was school?" Asks Alice.

"Like you don't already know," replies Jasper rolling his eyes.

"I don't actually," scowls Alice, "thanks to Mr. Warlock over here remember?"

"You can't see my future because I'm a Warlock?"

"No, I don't know why, it's very frustrating. It's the same with Shape Shifters," replies Alice with a frustrated frown.

"Um… Shape Shifters?"

"Oh, I forget you don't know any of this," smiles Alice, "let me explain. Shape Shifters are people who shape shift into an animal. There are a tribe of them living in a reservation in La Push, they shift into wolves, but they're not normal wolves, their huge. The size of a car I'd say. They shift to protect their people against Vampires, them and us have a truce, they let us stay if we don't kill or turn anyone and stay off their land."

"But you don't drink from humans anyway… right?"

"Right," said Jasper, "but try telling them that, they expect us to slip up all the time too."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say, what is there _to_ say? I've just found out I'm a Warlock, my friends and boyfriend are Vampires and now I've just learnt that I'm living next to a bunch of Shape Shifters. It's a lot to take in.

"Why don't we practice some more on your abilities?" Asks Jasper standing me up.

"Okay," I nod.

We make our way outside and Jasper places the objects on the floor like we did yesterday. I look at the lightest of the objects, a piece of paper, focus on it and try to make it float in the air. Nothing.

I try again, I stare at it and with all my might will it to move, something! Nothing. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"You can do this Edward, remember what happened yesterday."

_I got upset and angry and everything went fl-_

_Anger. That's it!_

I think about anything that's every made me angry throughout my life. The man that killed my parents, bullies at school, all the hurtful name-calling and physical abuse I got. I focused all my anger on the objects in front of me and they soared in the air.

"Control them Edward!"

And I did, I slowly brought them down to eye level and continued to make them spin in the air, I made them shoot forward so they circled Jasper, come back to me, circle around my body and make them fly in the air again. I huge grin made it's way onto my face, I was doing it! I was really doing it!

I slowly brought them down again and dropped them onto the grass, taking my eyes off them, they travelled to Jaspers proud ones as he ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so proud of you! You did it, you really did it!"

"I know! I can't believe it!" I gushed.

Pulling my body closer to his, he leaned down and brushed his lips gently over mine, I gasped and closed my eyes. He leaned in further and pressed his lips against mine, softly at first then harder and more desperate. His tongue darted out and swept across my lips, I opened my mouth inviting him in. His tongue slid inside and tangled with my own, I groaned at the feeling, my fingers gripped the back of his hair, pulling him closer. He growled as my fingers tugged at his hair making my cock twitch. I didn't want him to stop; I never wanted this to end.

A cough brought us out of our embrace and we looked to see Carlisle standing there with an amused smile on his face. I could feel the heat rising in my face.

"Aren't you supposed to be practicing?"

"I was giving Jasper his reward," grinned Jasper cheekily.

"For what? May I ask?"

"He managed to move all the objects and the same time and he was able to control them," replied Jasper looking proudly down at me.

Carlisle grinned and came over to pat me on the back, "That's brilliant Edward, well done," praised Carlisle.

I could feel my face heating up again, "thanks," I mumbled.

"Why don't you come inside? Esme made you some pasta," smiled Carlisle turning back to the house.

I didn't even realise I was hungry until my stomach rumbled at the thought of food, I blushed again because I knew Jasper and Carlisle could hear it, hell the house probably could!

Jasper chuckled, "come on, let's get you fed."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Any good? I know it's not the best, I'll try better next time.<strong>  
><strong>Review and give me your thoughts, even if it is to shout at me for leaving it so long to update.<br>Sorry again!**


End file.
